Pincérnőfétis
by akagechan
Summary: Kocsmai közjáték, amelyben Goku nem tudja meg, hogy mit is jelent az a szó, hogy aszexuális. :D


**Pincérnőfétis**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Saiyuki továbbra is Minekura Kazuya tulajdona és nekem ebből az irományból semmiféle anyagi hasznom nem származik.

* * *

– Jó étvágyat! – rikkantotta Goku, miközben rávetette magát a roskadásig megpakolt asztalra.

– Tanár bácsi – lendült Gojyo keze a magasba –, a Majom felzabálja az összes kaját!

– Nem teh'tek róla, még nöfésben vagyok! – csámcsogta a fiú – Mef különben is, öccáz év lemaradást ke' behoznom!

– A szellemi fejlődésben sem ártana behoznod pár száz év lemaradást! – röhögött a vörös hajú félyoukai.

– Gojyo, kérlek, légy szíves ne piszkáld Gokut! – csitította őket egy óvóbácsi türelmével Hakkai. – Goku, te pedig ne habzsolj, mert meg fog fájdulni a hasad! Emlékszel, mi történet a legutóbb is?

– Igen – hajtotta le a fejét a kölyök.

– Mi is történt?

– Túl gyorsan ettem, és rosszul lettem.

– És?

– Kihánytam mindent, és kárba veszett az a sok jó étel! – Goku az asztalra borult a tragédia emlékétől lesújtva.

– Lehetne róla szó, hogy ne beszéljünk hányásról vacsora közben?! – csattant fel ingerülten Sanzo – Elmegy tőle az étvágyam!

– Nem mintha olyan sok lett volna, csak üres rizst rendeltél magadnak – nézett bele a szerzetes tányérjába Gojyo.

– Semmi közöd hozzá, hogy mit eszem, Kappa!

– Nehogy most meg ti kezdjétek! – dorgálta a rendetlenkedőket a tanár bácsi – Ha rosszul viselkedtek, kénytelen leszek szétültetni titeket.

A megjegyzés megtette a hatását, mert a félyoukai kuncogva dőlt hátra a székén, Sanzo pedig visszatért a rizséhez.

– És itt vannak az italok is – állt meg a pincérnő immáron sokadszorra, de reményei szerint utoljára, az asztaluknál. – Kinek lesz a zöld tea?

Sanzo nem válaszolt, csak némán felemelte a kezét.

– Az üdítő ide lesz! – integetett nagy hevesen Goku.

– Akkor a két sör pedig az uraké – pakolt le az asztalra a lány. – Szolgálhatok esetleg még valami mással is?

– Amint látja, jelenleg fizikai képtelenség lenne bármit is lerakni az asztalra – felelte derűsen Hakkai –, úgyhogy köszönjük, egyelőre ennyi lesz.

– A kérdés inkább az, hogy én mivel szolgálhatok teneked? – villantotta legmegnyerőbb mosolyát a pincérnő felé Gojyo – Hánykor végzel este, kedves?

Fémes kattanás hallatszott, majd a vigyor szépen lassan leolvadt a félyoukai arcáról. Sanzo revolverének csöve egyenesen Gojyo ágyékára célzott.

– Azt ajánlom Kappa, utasítsd a kiskatonádat, hogy sürgősen fújjon visszavonulót, hacsak nem akar hősi halált halni! – fenyegetőzött a szerzetes.

– Nem is olyan kicsi az a katona – dünnyögte a vörös nőcsábász, miközben kelletlenül visszahúzta a kezét, ami időközben észrevétlenül a pincérnő derekára vándorolt. Legközelebbi barátjának halála elég rosszul érintette volna... őt és a Föld nőpopulációjának jelentős részét.

– Kérem, ne is foglalkozzon velük – fordult a megszeppent lányhoz Hakkai –, menjen csak nyugodtan a dolgára.

– Ezt most mért kellett?! – nyavalygott Gojyo miután a pincérnő távozott, a pisztoly ravasza pedig biztonságos távolságra került Sanzo ujjától. – Nem is csináltam semmit!

– Még nem csináltál semmit, de akartál! Mond csak, miért kell neked, akárhová is megyünk, mindenhol megpróbálnod felszedni a pincérnőt? Kezdem azt hinni, hogy valamiféle pincérnőfétised van – húzta el gúnyosan a száját a szőke szerzetes.

– Én legalább nem vagyok aszexuális! – vágott vissza a félyoukai.

– Nyomorult, büdös Kappa! – ragadta meg Gojyo ruháját a szerzetes.

– Mi az, hogy aszexuális? – kérdezte ártatlan arccal Goku, miközben a háttérben Sanzo épp a revolvere csövét igyekezett letuszkolni vörös hajú útitársuk torkán.

– Sanzo, lennél olyan jó és valahol máshol lőnéd szét Gojyo fejét? – kérte a szerzetest Hakkai – Vannak, akik itt étkezni szeretnének, és az agyvelő nem éppen étvágygerjesztő látvány.

– Ez minden hozzáfűznivalód?! – fakadt ki a leendő áldozat. Na jó, ez igazából úgy hangzott, hogy „Aghd ahgdjag adhjakgjadgh?!", de elég nehéz érthetően beszélni, ha az embernek egy pisztolycsövet tolnak a szájába.

– Pff! – rántotta ki bosszúsan a fegyverét Sanzo a félyoukai fogai közül – Ha a Kappa bírja tartani a pofáját, akkor talán én is képes leszek türtőztetni magamat!

– Köszönjük Sanzo! – mosolygott Hakkai – Gojyo, mit gondolsz, kibírod?

A kérdezett nem válaszolt, csak sértődötten visszaült a helyére.

– Elárulná végre valaki, hogy mi jelent az, hogy aszexuális? – ismételte türelmetlenül Goku.

– Valami olyasmit, amit neked nem kell tudnod! – csattant nagyot a szőke szerzetes legyezője a fiú fején.

– De…de... – nézett könyörgőn Hakkaira a kölyök, annak reményében, hogy tőle esetleg választ kap az égető kérdésére.

– Azt hívják aszexuálisnak, Goku, aki nem érez szexuális vonzalmat sem a nők, sem a férfiak iránt – esett meg a fiún a férfi szíve.

– Mit nem érez? – tátotta el a száját Goku.

– Nem igaz, hogy még ezt sem érted?! Te aztán tényleg el vagy maradva értelmileg. De ne aggódj, Gojyo bátyó majd mindent szépen elmagyaráz – kúszott kaján vigyor a vörös hajú nőcsábász arcára.

– Azt inkább ne! – állította le Hakkai, megakadályozva ezzel, hogy Goku gyors és mindenre kiterjedő szexuális felvilágosításban részesüljön – Majd én elmondom neki.

– Nem lehetne, hogy inkább hanyagoljuk ezt az aszexuális témát? – próbálkozott Sanzo, de senki sem figyelt rá.

A monoklit viselő tanár bácsi pár percig némán ráncolta a homlokát azon tanakodva, hogyan is tudná elmagyarázni a dolgot anélkül, hogy kárt tenne vele Goku ártatlanságában.

– Mond csak Goku, volt már olyan, hogy megtetszett neked egy kislány? – próbálkozott végül.

– He? – a fiú egy értelmileg visszamaradott ötéves arckifejezésével bámult Hakkaira.

– Ugyan Hakkai – nevetett fel Gojyo –, eddig még nem tűnt fel, hogy a Majmot csak a kaja érdekli?

– Ez nem igaz! – védekezett a kölyök – Nem is csak a kaja érdekel!

– Tényleg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a vörös – Na és akkor még mi?

– Hát például... például... Sanzo! – bökte ki végül diadalittasan Goku – Ezt hívják szexuális vonzalomnak? – tette hozzá bizonytalanul.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

– Kuss legyen az összes nyomorultnak! – ordította füstölgő pisztollyal a kézben Sanzo – Most pedig mindenki befogja a bagólesőjét és csendben kérődzik, és ha valaki szájából még egyszer meghallom azt a bizonyos „a"-betűs szót, annak ólommal fogom kibélelni a koponyáját, világos!? – fenyegetőzött villogó szemekkel.

– Melyik „a"-betűs szót? Azt, hogy aszexuális?

BANG!

– Hé Sanzo, ez most tényleg majdnem eltalált! – sápítozott Goku, miközben előmászott az asztal alól, ahová a lövés elől menekült.

– Magadra vess Majom – vigyorgott Gojyo –, megmondta hogy lelövi azt, aki kimondja, hogy aszexuális.

BANG!

A vörös hajú félyoukai kénytelen volt bemutatni egy csukafejest annak érdekében, hogy elkerülje a fejére pályázó lövedéket.

– Ejnye Goku, Gojyo, ne bosszantsátok Sanzót! – korholta őket tettetett rosszallással Hakkai. – Elég világosan a tudtunkra adta, hogy nem szeretné, ha az aszexualitását firtatnánk.

– Elég legyen már, különben nem fizetem ki a számlátokat, és mosogathatjátok le a vacsorátok árát!!

Vége


End file.
